


Thousand Years.

by zurpl0x



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, One True Pairing, Soulmates, True Love, post 5x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zurpl0x/pseuds/zurpl0x
Summary: Coulson's not really dead. He read all the letters that Daisy wrote to him and one night. . .





	Thousand Years.

* * *

 

Letter after letter, after letter.

Daisy never _stopped_ writing them. In some way, writing them, comforted her. It was like he was still with her, next to her. Writing was like talking to him. A little morbid? Maybe. Mack always said she had to move on, but Daisy didn't seem to be able to leave the past behind. She didn't want to leave him behind. May left, retired. Fitz and Simmons, were now raising their first child and Mack was happy with Elena, everyone seemed happy, everybody but Daisy. She dedicated herself to her work and never made room in her life for new people. . .new relationships. Everybody wanted her, but she didn't want anyone. Nobody was like him and somehow, she didn't want anyone else. She isolated herself, bought a small house with a garage so she could keep Lola safe. Every time the weather was good, you could always find her washing her, taking care of her, after all that car was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her entire life. In the letter he wrote to her, he said she could drive her but, Daisy never managed to do it, _not without him_.

She also inherited his safehouses.

Most of them, she gave it to SHIELD, but one stayed with her, safely. Only she knew the location and every time she had a day off, she'd go there. She never moved anything, never changed anything and left everything the way she'd found it. Phil was always a man with refined taste, she just added some of her belongings, like her Hula girl, who rested next to a miniature of Lola, in the bedroom window that was now hers. That way she could always look at both things before she fell asleep And there she was, in his safehouse. Alone, listening to his old albums. Whenever she did that, she always remembered the nights they spent awake, talking about music. He taught her so much, including liking good music. She once had a dream and told him in one of hundreds of her letters. She dreamed that she was dancing with him, in the kitchen, to the sound of Michael Bolton, when a Man loves a woman. She remembers that in that dream, he stepped on his feet dozens of times and he didn't laugh at her once. That was Coulson, a real gentleman.

She brushed her fingers through her hair. Short, the way he always said it looked good on her ( _and to be honest, she preferred her hair short anyway_ ).

— Come on, Daisy. You need to sleep or your brain will explode. — She whispered to herself, putting her cup in the sink. Every time she couldn't sleep, she always drank a cup of warm milk, like he once told her to do. She kept his mug, the one with the photo of Grumpy Cat stamped on it. Coulson always said she was like a grumpy cat, especially in the morning before she had her early coffee and she never disagreed. He was almost always right, it was annoying. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Apart from her, only Mack knew the location of this House and he never showed up without warning unless something serious happened. For a second, Daisy was worried and immediately grabbed her ICER, in case it was some unwanted guest. Sure, she had her powers but the last thing she wanted was to destroy her little corner. Cautiously, she walked to the door and opened it.

She couldn't believe it. Maybe she was sleeping and this was just a dream. She dropped her ICER on the floor and almost fell to the ground. This could only be a prank from her mind, this wasn't real.

— This can't be real. . .I must be dreaming. —Tears started falling when his hand touched her face, the way he always did when she was sad or crying, only this time she was crying because of him. — I've read all your letters. — He said and she felt a sudden urge to slap him, yet she didn't do it. She stood there, not knowing what to say or what to think.

— A year crying for you. . .and all you have to say is that you read my letters? — She blurts, feeling upset and frustrated. Daisy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was devastated, furious, and for the first time, _she was mad at him_. What did he want, a prize?

One year writing letters, a year crying his death. A year of suffering, a year trying to forget him and not being able to. "I couldn't give you hope and then disappear from your life again, I could not lose you twice." She started crying, sobbing. This was too much for her to handle right now. She was sad because she had mourned his death and she was happy because he was there, alive and with her. She didn't know how to feel. He came in and closed the door behind him. It was winter and his coat was covered in snow. He hugged her and she broke, sobbing against his chest. How nice it was to smell him again, how nice it was to have his body against hers again.

— I missed you so much. . .you're an idiot. — She cried and laughed and he held her chin, making her look up. How good it was to see his blue eyes again, the eyes that always gave her hope to her, even in the darkest hours. He kisses her, softly and tenderly, she can taste him mixed with the taste of her own tears, his lips are so soft, so inviting, and all she can do is kiss him back, tangling her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, even closer to her. His right hand is in the back of her neck and his left hand is on her waist, holding her tight. Coulson is a good kisser and Daisy can't say she's surprised, she always thought he'd be a good kisser, it's nothing new for her.

He slowly moves away and stops the kiss. She opens her eyes and looks at him, with her eyes full of happiness. . .of hope.

— So what now? — He asked, with a smirk on his lips. Damn, why does he have to have such a beautiful smile?

  
—  Well. . .now, we kiss again because I really want to kiss you and then we'll see. — She whispers in a low voice.

He kisses her again and she can only think that she is finally complete, her missing part is finally with her.

 

He really maintained his promise, _there is no universe in which he left her behind_.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time publishing one of my many works. English isn't my first language, just ignore any possible spelling mistake.  
> — Dedicated to Jasper. Thank you for being the Phil for my Daisy. ♡


End file.
